The Word of Holy Week!
The Word of Holy Week! is the forth case to take place in Century Way and is also the sixteenth case in Societeit. Plot Summary Victim: * Kira Kingsley (Found dead on the ground with water coming from his mouth) Murder Weapon: * Forced Drowning Killer: * Sr. Larry Kingsley Suspect Profile: * Reads the Bible * Is a right handed * Eats Chocolate Appearance * Has white hair * Wears a church Badge Profile: * Reads the Bible * Is a right handed Appearance * Has a church Badge Profile: * Eats Chocolate Appearance * Wears a Church Badge Profile: * Reads the Bible * Eats Chocolate Profile: * Reads the Bible * Is A Right handed * Eats Chocolate Quasi-suspect Crime Scene Killer's Profile * The Killer is a right handed * The Killer Reads the Bible * The Killer Eats Chocolate * The Killer has White Hair * The Killer has a Church badge Steps Chapter 1: * Investigate St Nicholas's Church (Clues: Victim's Body, Wooden Cross, Jug of yellow) * Examine Wooden Cross (Result: Paper; New Suspect: Sr. Larry Kingsley) * Examine Jug of Water (Result: Pieces of paper) * Ask Sr. Larry Kingsley about the murder (Victim Identified: Kira Kingsley; New Crime Scene: Jordan's Hall) * Investigate Jordan's Hall (Clues: Piece of Wood, Bible) * Examine Pieces of Wood (Result: Sign; New Suspect: Bishop Obidrand) * Examine Bible (Result: Name; New Suspect: Anna Everett) * Talk to Jordan Blanton (Prerequisite: Examine Pieces of Wood) * Ask Anna Everett about the murder (Prerequisite: Examine Bible) * Analyse Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer Play Chess; Murder Weapon Filed: Forced Drowning) * Analyse Pieces of Paper (03:00:00; Attribute: The Killer Reads the Bible) * Move onto Chapter 2 (1 Star) Chapter 2: * Question Annie Chey about dressing up as Jesus (Profile Updated: Is a Right Handed; New Crime Scene: Church Room) * Investigate Church Room (Clues: Police Records, Telescope) * Examine Police Records (Result: Criminal Record; New Suspect; Alonzo Crane) * Question Alonzo Crane about the Criminal Record (Profile Updated: Alonzo Reads a bible) * Examine Rope (Result: Water) * Analyse Water (09:00:00; The Killer eats chocolate; New Crime Scene: Jordan Tower) * Investigate Jordan's Tower (Clues: Confession box, Painting) * Examine Painting (Result: Secret Safe) * Examine Secret Safe (Result: Money) * Analyse Money (09:00:00) * Question Jordan Blanton about the money (Profile Updated: Jordan Blanton reads the bible and is a right handed) * Examine Confession Box (Result: Voice Recorder) * Ask Sr. Larry Kingsley about the confession (Profile Updated: Sr. Larry eats chocolate, Reads the Bible, Is a right handed) * Move onto Chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 3: * Investigate Holy Church Cemetery (Clues: Bucket Chair, Cross, Art make) * Examine Bucket Chair (Result: Fibers) * Analyse Fibers (09:00:00) * Question Annie Chey about the stole it Bucket Chair (Profile Updated: Annie Reads the bible and Eats Chocolate) * Examine Cross (Result: Name) * Ask Alonzo about the "Hacking Cross" (Profile Updated: Alonzo Is A Right Handed and Eats Chocolate) * Examine Art Make (Result: Death ticket) * Question Anna Everett about the death Ticket (Profile Updated: Anna Eats Chocolate) * Investigate Pond (Clues: Price Tag, Cake) * Examine Price Tag (Result: Pen mark) * Analyse Pen Mark (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer is wearing a Church badge) * Examine Cake (Result: Bucket) * Analyse Bucket (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has White Hair) * Arrest the Killer Now! * Move onto A Mirror of Fair (4/6) (No Stars) A Mirror of Fair (4/6): * Talk to Olivia Lane about the Ex-Girlfriend (Available at the start of the AI) * Investigate Jordan's Room (Clue: Phone) * Examine Phone (Result: Bank Page) * Analyse Bank Cages (09:00:00; New Suspect: Maylin Mio) * Talk to Maylin Mio about the Reverend money from the Century (Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Investigate St. Nicholas's Church (Clue: Broken Phone) * Examine Broken Phone (Fixed Phone) * Analyse Phone (09:00:00) * Ask Larry Kingsley about "Century Day" (Reward: Burger) * Investigate Church Room (Available after Unlocking AI; Clue: Coffin) * Examine Coffin (Result: Open Coffin) * Examine Open Coffin (Result: Dead body) * Analyse Dead Body (06:00:00) * Tell Alonzo Crane about his sister (Reward: Cross outfit) * Move onto the next case (2 Stars) Trivia *This title is a reference to The Word of the Holy. * This is the first case to break the "Thursday releases". This is because of Maundy Thursday. * Because the killer was the Victim's father. This means it is a case of filicide (When the father kills the daughter) * Fifteen Days at Fredo's is a reference to Five Nights at Freddy's * Town of the Death is a reference to Town of Sale Navigation Category:Century Way